The present invention relates generally to commercial, residential and architectural windows and, more particularly, to a window, door or skylight sash assembly with hinged glazing components, such as integral glazing beads, and methods for manufacturing the same.
As is currently well known in the art, insulating glass units, or IG units, are widely used as elements of windows, skylights, doors and related products, including vehicles. Such units are used to reduce heat loss from building interiors in winter, and reduce heat gain into air-conditioned buildings in summer. The insulating glass units are typically formed separately from the sash, and then in a separate step the insulating glass unit is installed in a sash.
Alternative methods for manufacturing insulating glass structures, where the IG unit is formed integrally with the sash itself, are disclosed in J. France U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/307,825 (""825) filed on May 7, 1999, entitled xe2x80x9cIntegrated Multipane Window Unit and Sash Assembly and Method for Manufacturing the Samexe2x80x9d, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,288, corresponding to PCT published application WO 00/68539 dated Nov. 16, 2000; J. France U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/907,528 filed on Jul. 17, 2001, entitled xe2x80x9cIntegrated Multipane Window Unit and Sash Assembly and Method for Manufacturing the Samexe2x80x9d; and R. Hornung et al. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/882,295 (""295) filed on Jun. 15, 2001, entitled xe2x80x9cInsulating Glass Sash Assemblies with Adhesive Mounting and Spacing Structuresxe2x80x9d; all incorporated herein by reference. In addition to providing a comprehensive explanation of the prior art, the aforementioned ""825 patent application discloses an improved but less complex insulating glass structure that is integrated with the window sash.
More particularly, the aforementioned ""825 patent application discloses a multipane window unit in which a sash frame is formed having an integral spacing structure upon which glazing panes are directly affixed. The integral spacing structure provides vertical internal glazing surfaces extending from the sash. Adhesive can be affixed to the vertical internal glazing surfaces to attach the glazing panes. In this manner, a rigid, structural sash frame is formed prior to attachment of the glazing panes, thereby eliminating the need for using separately manufactured insulating glass units, while obtaining similar and improved thermal benefits.
Further improvements to insulating glass structures for use in windows, doors and the like, while incorporating the basic concept of the aforementioned ""825 patent application, i.e., the provision of a sash and IG unit in an integrated structure, can be found in the aforementioned ""295 patent application. In addition to providing a comprehensive explanation of the prior art, the ""295 patent application discloses an improved but less complex insulating glass structure that is integrated with the window sash. In particular, the ""295 application discloses, inter alia, an integrated insulating glass and sash structure where parallel glass panes are directly mounted to and supported on the sash by an adhesive mounting or an adhesive mounting and spacing structure.
Advantageously, such an adhesive can be applied to the sash directly in the form of a bead, such as a bead of sealant which can also function as the spacer element between the glass panes. Alternatively, the adhesive can be co-extruded (or post-extruded) with the sash profile. Still further, the adhesive can comprise an integrated, single component desiccated sealant-adhesive glazing material. In a particularly advantageous embodiment, this material can be pre-formed into a variety of shapes and sizes, thereby providing, when adhered to the sash profile, an integrated sash/glazing mechanism. Methods for assembling multipane window units using the disclosed adhesive spacing and mounting structure are also disclosed.
Another reference indicative of the current state of the art for window technology is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,159 (""159), issued in the name of Schmidt, in which lineal plastic material comprises multiple components extruded as a single piece and secured to one another by at least one wall formed in the lineal material. As shown in FIG. 2 of the Schmidt patent, one component 3 is provided with a recess 17 and another of the components 9 has a leg which, upon separation of the components at the wall, fits into the recess 17 of the one component 3 to provide a mated component system. The Schmidt patent refers to a generic panel securing system with a removable and/or separable construction of components for holding the glazing pane 11. A unit and process is described and illustrated in which the components must be separated prior to securing the panel. This process is cumbersome and requires additional labor, trimming of excess or edge torn material, and does not guarantee a rapid (streamlined) fitting of the holding (securing) component to the main component.
Consequently, a need has arisen for an improved but less complex mechanism that provides a window sash incorporating a thermally sealed and structurally sealed air pocket bounded on two sides by a glazing pane, for use in otherwise conventional functioning windows.
It is noted that although the invention is described using glass panes, panes of other materials can be substituted. Such panes can comprise, for example, clear or frosted plastic, such as Plexiglas, tempered glass, safety glass, security glass, privacy glass, or any other known glazing material.
According to the invention, a window sash frame member is provided for constructing a window sash. A length of sash frame member has first and second spaced side walls joined by an inner facing frame surface extending substantially over the length of the sash frame member. A first glazing bead extends substantially over the length of the sash frame member and is hingedly attached to at least one of (i) the first side wall of the sash member, or (ii) said inner facing frame surface.
The first glazing bead can comprise, for example, a first side leg having first and second opposite ends, with the first end of the side leg hingedly and integrally connected to the sash frame member. The second end of the side leg is adapted to cover a peripheral portion of a glazing pane situated adjacent to the inner facing frame surface when the glazing bead is pivoted about the hinged connection toward the glazing pane. In one embodiment, the glazing bead includes an integral setting block extending in a transverse direction to the first side leg. The integral setting block can, for example, extend in a substantially perpendicular direction to the first side leg.
A first locking member can be disposed on the first side leg, with a second locking member disposed on the sash frame member. The first and second locking members cooperate to lock the glazing bead to the sash frame member with the second end covering the peripheral portion. In an example embodiment, the first locking member comprises a locking lug projecting from the first side leg between the first and second ends of the side leg, and the second locking member comprises a locking notch adapted to securely receive and grip the locking lug. Alternatively, the second locking member can comprise a locking lug projecting from the sash frame member, with the first locking member comprising a locking notch between the first and second ends. It should be appreciated that other locking member embodiments including snap, lug, ratchet or adhesive arrangements can also be provided in accordance with the invention.
A second glazing bead can also be provided. For example, the second glazing bead can extend substantially over the length of the sash frame member and be hingedly attached to at least one of (i) the second side wall of the sash member, or (ii) the inner facing frame surface. The first and second glazing beads can each comprise a side leg having first and second opposite ends, the respective side legs being hingedly and integrally connected at the first end thereof to the sash frame member. The second end of each side leg can be adapted to cover a peripheral portion of a glazing pane situated adjacent to the inner facing frame surface when the respective glazing bead is pivoted about its hinged connection toward the glazing pane. Each of the glazing beads can include a first locking member disposed on the respective glazing bead side leg. The first locking member of each glazing bead can be adapted to cooperate with a respective second locking member disposed on the sash frame member to lock the glazing bead to the sash frame member with the second end of the glazing bead covering the peripheral portion of one or more glazing panes. In an insulating glass embodiment, where two glazing panes are separated by an insulating (e.g., air or gas filled) space, the second end of the first glazing bead can be designed to cover the peripheral portion of a first glazing pane, and the second end of the second glazing bead can be designed to cover the peripheral portion of a second glazing pane that is parallel to the first pane.
In an illustrated embodiment, the first glazing bead is integrally attached along the intersection of the inner facing frame surface and the first side wall of the sash member. Similarly, the second glazing bead can be integrally attached along the intersection of the inner facing frame surface and the second side wall of the sash member. Other locations for the hinged glazing beads are also possible, and will be apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the teachings of the present invention.
A first strip of adhesive can be provided between the second end of the first glazing bead and the first glazing pane. A second strip of adhesive can be provided between the second end of the second glazing bead and the second glazing pane. A third strip of adhesive can be located adjacent the inner facing frame surface and adapted to extend between the first and second glazing panes. The adhesive can comprise, for example, any of a variety of different adhesive types and structures, such as a bead of adhesive (sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9csealantxe2x80x9d), a preformed adhesive foam, a preformed adhesive tape, and/or a chemical sealant. The term adhesive as used herein is meant to be broad enough to encompass a sealant, unless otherwise stated.
The hinged glazing beads of the present invention can be provided in various shapes and sizes. For example, they can be square or rectangular, in which case the side wall thereof will be substantially parallel to the respective side wall of the sash member when in a final position adjacent the respective glazing pane. Alternatively, they can be beveled from the respective side wall of the sash member toward the respective glazing pane when in a final position adjacent the glazing pane. In another embodiment, they are curved from the respective side wall of the sash member toward the respective glazing pane when in a final position adjacent the glazing pane. Any other suitable shape can also be used for the glazing beads.
A method is disclosed for mounting a glazing pane into window sash frame member. A length of sash frame member is provided, which has first and second spaced side walls joined by an inner facing frame surface extending the length of the sash frame member. A glazing pane mounting structure of the sash frame member has at least a first side glazing surface adjacent the inner facing frame surface. In accordance with the method, a first glazing pane is placed against the first side glazing surface. A first glazing bead hingedly attached to the first side wall is folded about the hinge to cover a peripheral portion of the first glazing pane. The first glazing bead can be secured in position adjacent the first glazing pane, e.g., via a locking structure.
The mounting structure can also be provided with a second side glazing surface adjacent the inner facing frame surface. A second glazing pane is placed against the second side glazing surface. A second glazing bead hingedly attached to the second side wall is folded about the hinge to cover a peripheral portion of the second glazing pane. The second glazing bead is then secured in position adjacent said second glazing pane. The glazing beads can be any desired thickness, including paper thin.
A method is also disclosed for mounting first and second glazing panes to a window sash frame member. In accordance with this method, a length of sash frame member having first and second spaced side walls is provided. The side walls are joined by an inner facing frame surface extending the length of the sash frame member. A glazing surface is provided adjacent the first side wall of the sash frame member. A first strip of adhesive sealant is placed on the glazing surface, either directly or via a first glazing pane that is placed against the glazing surface with the first strip of adhesive sealant therebetween. A second strip of adhesive sealant is placed on the first glazing pane and/or on the inner facing frame surface. A second glazing pane is placed against the second strip of adhesive sealant. A third strip of adhesive sealant is placed on a glazing bead hingedly attached to the second side wall and/or on the second glazing pane. The glazing bead is folded to secure it to the second glazing pane via the third strip of adhesive sealant.
Advantages of the present method can be readily seen from the present disclosure; however, they can be summarized in the providing of such a window unit in a manner that is less capital intensive and requires fewer manufacturing steps, equipment and personnel than what is required to manufacture windows using existing IG units.
Also disclosed is a window or door component that comprises a frame for providing a receiving surface for a glazing pane or screen. At least one hinged element is hingedly attached along a length of at least one side of the frame, The hinged element is adapted to pivot about a hinge line to engage and hold a glazing pane or screen, placed on the receiving surface, in place in the frame.